hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Colt
Colt (コルト, Koruto) used to serve the Chimera Ant Queen as one of the Chimera Ant Squadron Leader, but after the Queen's death and the birth of the King, Colt leaves the nest in favor of raising the last of the Queen's offspring. Initailly a human, Colt lived as a child named Kurt. Appearance Colt has angel-like wings on his back and chimera ant claws for feet, which resemble bird-like talons. His facial features and hair resemble a human's, more so than the other male Chimera Ants, albeit his mouth resembles a beak. Colt has a muscular build around his abdomen and torso, while his arms and legs are segmented, much like any other Chimera Ant. Background Colt's loyalty and desire to protect is a trait inherited from the first human eaten by the Queen, a young boy named Kurt trying to protect his sister Reina (Spanish word for "Queen"). Colt was partly born of the boy's genetic material, and had residual memories of Reina, even mentioning her name without realizing it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Plot Chimera Ant arc Colt was the first Chimera Ant that was born after the Queen was able to eat a human. Throughout his appearances, Colt projects a very strict and formal attitude. Colt is seen pressurizing other squadron leaders into becoming better organized, and is also seen monitoring the work of the others. He is extremely devoted both to the Queen and his work, and was the only Squadron Leader that always gave all the humans he killed to the Queen as food.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 Colt, along with squad leader Peggy, inspect the corpses of chimera ant officers and deduce the existence of humans who posese unusual means of attack. The two suad leaders decide to investigate the matter further in order to learn how to overcome the human's seemingly invisible attacks. Realising that next generation chimera ants posses human traits, Colt theorises that chimera ants posses Nen and that they would eventually learn how to harness it. Subsequently, Peggy deduces that humans with Nen powers would likely attempt to kill the Queen, a thought which enrages Colt, causing him to have a Freudian slip by mentioning the name "Reina". After calming down, Colt is left wondering as to why he called out that name. During an expedition, Rammot, one of Colt's subordinates, attack's the hunter's Gon and Killua, who are researching the appearance of chimera ants in NGL. Rammont is mortally injured, having been severely beaten and electracuted, but is saved at the last minute by Colt, who flew down and carried him off. While in seclusion, Colt tells Rammot that he may kill the humans who hurt him so long as he leaves them for the Queen to eat. Colt then yells at Rammot for his insubordination, telling him not to eat human beings under any circumstance. Rammot reveals to his squadron leader that all the other squads constantly skim humans for themselves to eat and that their squadron leader's encourage this behaviour. Outraged, Colt discusses the matter with fellow squad leaders, Hagya and Cheetu. Hagya admits to eating humans and hunting them for sport, while Cheetu claims that as long as his squad brings in a sutable amount of food for the Queen his officers can kill and eat as many humans as they like. Colt informs his fellow squad leaders of the existence of humans with special qualities, i.e. Nen users, and that such prey should only be served to the Queen. Hagya lies to Colt about saving the special prey for the Queen, but in truth decides to hunt it down for himself and his closest subjects. When it is revealed that Rammot had ascertained Nen after his near fatal encounter with Gon and Killua, Colt asks Rammot to hit him so that he may obtain Nen as well. Rammot happily obliges Colt's request, but reminds his squadron leader that he despises him and that he would not hesitate to mortally wound him. After being punched, Colt begins manifesting Nen and expresis enjoyment with his newfound power. Colt, alongside his fellow squadron leaders, is present at the birth of the Chimera Ant King. Once born, the King orders Colt to clean his stinger after he had just used it to murder Peggy and Turtle. Just as the Royal Guards arrive to escort the King outside of the colony, Colt pleades Neferpitou to save the Queen, who had been grievously injured as a result of the King's birth. Pitou rejects Colt's request and leaves the Queen to die. Desperate to save the Queen, Colt decided to surrender.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 He contacted the Hunters in order to secure medical attention for herHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 and even offered his own organs to save her lifeHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215. After the Queen's death he cursed his inability to protect her and Reina, but soon noticed a tiny infant, no larger than a finger, among the Queen's remains and vowed to protect and raise it. Following this emotional scene, a tearful Morel declared he himself would protect Colt and his ward from harm if they could learn not to eat humans.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the events of East Gorteau, Colt is seen talking to Morel on the phone giving an update on the young Chimera ant and finds it strange that she demands to be called Kite. Morel is shocked as well. In the anime, he was still with Kite when Gon went there. Anime and Manga Differences *In the 2011 version, it was confirmed that he was the first Chimera Ant to be born by the Queen having human traits. In the manga, it was never stated and Colt is first seen leading his squad on a food-gathering attack on a human farming settlement. References Navigation zh:寇魯多 Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Male characters Category:Nen users Category:Magical beast Category:Former Antagonists